The present invention concerns wall structures used with trampolines to protect trampoline users.
The entire content of the following patent applications and patents is incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/050,323, filed Jun. 20, 1997; U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/052,052, filed Jul. 9, 1997; U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/087,835, filed Jun. 3, 1998; U.S. Nonprovisional application Ser. No. 09/100,586, filed Jun. 19, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,845, issued Apr. 25, 2000; and U.S. Nonprovisional application Ser. No. 09/432,998, filed Nov. 2, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,207, issued Jul. 17, 2001.